Meeting with Mrs Takashi
by Silently Shackled
Summary: Love and pain go hand in hand as one wants love and another doesn't. That's the case in Chiharu Takashi's mansion when she invites Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto to stay with her until her final days with a chance at 1.5 million dollars. Various couplings.


**__**

Meeting with Mrs. Takashi

By My World Is Defined By Me

Disclaimer: It is owned by Clamp

I do not own it

So please turn off the lamp

I don't want it lit. 

On with the story…

Mrs. Takashi wasn't anything I imagined her to be. I imagined an elderly lady with short gray hair and large brown eyes. 

Was I in for a surprise when I saw her. She was my age, 23. Brown hair in pigtails and large brown eyes. I was right with the eyes. 

Another woman was with her; I assumed she was the Ms. Kinomoto the letter talked about. She took my breath away. Auburn curls that cascaded like a waterfall fell down to her waist. Eyes that could pass for emeralds if taken to a jeweler stared in awe at the surroundings. Creamy skin and rosy red lips complemented her perfect body. 

"Well, Mr. Li. You finally decided to show up. I knew you would eventually. Ms. Kinomoto had been waiting for days. I assume you have your letter?" I silently took out the letter and handed it to her. 

"Ah, I often forget my own handiwork… Just as a refresher, I'll read it aloud. 

_Dear Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto,_

You don't know me but I know you. I know you very well, at that. Maybe even more then you know yourselves. But I'm not writing this to talk about that. 

Let me introduce myself. I am Chiharu Takashi, Mrs. Takashi to everyone. My husband died years ago and my time is coming soon. I anticipate the day we will meet in heaven. I have cancer and have a very short time to live.

And you have the chance at 1.5 billion dollars each. 3 billion if you combine it. All you have to do is come meet me and spend the rest of my days with me at the mansion. 

It seems so simple but there is more to it that you will find out all in good time. I may seem eccentric. But you have to trust me.

The choice is yours: Get 1.5 billion dollars or pass it up… along with something you can never find again.

Sincerely,

Chiharu Takashi

"Hmm, sparks the interest, ehh? I'm tired so I'm going to retire for the day. You have free rein over the mansion, do whatever you want. Ms. Kinomoto, would you show Mr. Li to his quarters? They are right next to yours." With that, Mrs. Takashi disappeared down a hall.

Kinomoto seemed very shy at first. We stared at each other in silence until she broke it. "This way."

She led me up a winding staircase and through a long hall filled with pictures. Many of them were painted. I glanced at Kinomoto's face and was shocked to see her smiling fondly at them. 

"This is your room. Mine is right next to yours, if you need anything," She informed me as soon as we stopped in front of the door. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall."

Kinomoto disappeared into her room and stepped into mine. It was huge. It was a mini-house inside of a house. _I could live here and never even have to come out!_ I thought.

Ironically, the only thing it was lacking was a bathroom. The very first thing I noticed were the two huge windows, one with a balcony and one with a view… right into Kinomoto's bedroom. 

At the moment, she was on the phone. I decided to listen in. (This: … means that the other person is talking)

"Yeah, Eriol? I will be able to continue teaching… Yes, both kinds of classes. Guess what your job is? You have to call up the parents and tell them the new location… You do all the work? You get the office stuff; I do the physical stuff. Which means I get the bruises as well… It's just like you to think of that. No, there are no 'cute girls' here… The 'old bat with cancer' is 23, you ding dong. I need to go… Bye." She hung up the phone and moved out of the way.

I wondered what Kinomoto was talking about when she was talking to that Eriol character. He sounded almost like my best friend, Tomoyo. Speaking of Tomoyo, I needed to call her. 

When I couldn't find a phone in my room, I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number quickly. Tomoyo picked up on the first ring. 

"Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo speaking."

"Hey Cam!" I call Tomoyo Cam because she loves her camera way too much and films me anywhere I go, which really gets annoying sometimes. 

"Sword boy! How's it going? And how's that old bat with cancer?" She calls me sword boy just to annoy me because I like swords. And I'm undefeated. But that's besides the point. The name Sword Boy doesn't annoy me much. 

"It's fine. And 'The Old Bat With Cancer' is not old, nor is she a bat. She's my age. And it doesn't look like she'll be kicking the bucket soon. But for that much money, I'll wait for a couple of years if it takes that long. Plus, living here is wonderful, and you're treated like royalty." I replied.

"Hey, same difference. I have to come over sometime and film it!" I could practically see the stars in her eyes, sparkling away.

"No, you may not. I don't need a film fetished(Not a real word!) friend breathing down my neck. You're perfectly fine right where you are right now," I told her very firmly.

"Ah, darn it! Just you wait, Sword Boy! I'm starting martial arts lessons tomorrow and I'll be able to cream you! I'll finally be the first person to beat the undefeated Syaoran Li and I can get it all on tape!"

"Well, I really doubt that, but what form of martial arts are you taking?" 

"Aikido. It's defensive and you use your opponent's strength against them. I figured that since you're really offensive, then I should learn something defensive that can be used against you," Tomoyo said proudly.

"Hmm. I don't know aikido, but I've studied the book techniques. Good luck and we'll have to have a match after you've learned a great deal. Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Bye," I said. I truly wished that she would do well. Maybe she can even beat one or two times, but I wouldn't count on it. 

"Bye."

I head for the bathroom at the end of the hall. I glanced curiously at the paintings, briefly wondering why Kinomoto looked at them with fondness. Oh well. I'll probably never find out. 

The bathroom door was impressive. Hanging on it was an embroidered poem. _If you sprinkle while you tinkle, please be neat and wipe the seat. _I thought that that was rather cute. 

I opened the door. And saw something I probably shouldn't have. Kinomoto was already in there, her bath water draining away in the huge tube. A CD player was playing 'Friday' by Daniel Bedingfield. It was a good song, I thought in the very back of my mind.

Kinomoto was in the middle of complicated aikido moves- kata, I noted. It was a warm-up. It was almost like a dance and automatically she moved on to the next step. I couldn't remember the name for this step. 

But, there was only one problem. She was wearing only underwear.

Then she stopped suddenly, looked at me, and screamed, "YOU PERVERT!" And spent no time in throwing a punch at my face, which I blocked by grabbing her wrist and pulling her to me. Instead of her trying to stand her ground, like I expected, she went with me. 

And suddenly her fist was connecting with my neck. I hadn't anticipated that. Bringing my head back down, it met with her elbow. Then she spent no time in grabbing my head and bashing it against her knee. 

"Three easy steps for getting away from an attacker who grabs your wrist. Works most everytime if you do it quick enough," she said, smirking at me. 

"We'll have to spare sometime," I told her dazedly. I was impressed. If that would have been an official duel, she would have won and broken my 534 win record. 

"Whatever," she replied, getting on a robe and walking away. "At least knock before you come in next time," she tossed over her shoulder. 

After taking a short shower, I decided to explore the garden. It was huge. I sat in a gazebo for a while, enjoying the lush greenery. Then I discovered a hammock. I immediately sat in it and dozed for about ten minutes. 

Hammocks aren't as unstable as cartoons portray them. The only problems is getting out without flipping over, which can prove to be very tricky. But other then that, hammocks are very comfortable. 

I was awakened by sounds of grunting. Getting up carefully, almost losing my balance, I went to check out what the sounds were. What I saw amazed and appalled me to no ends. 

Tomoyo was sitting cross-legged, watching Kinomoto move through the different patterns of aikido. 

"TOMOYO!" I yelled across the clearing they were practicing in. 

So how was that for the first chapter? Reviews boost my ego, and the more my ego is boosted, the sooner I update. So, give me reviews and I'll update sooner. Thanks a lot! Domo arigato gozaimasu! Marci! Gracias! Xie Xie! 


End file.
